Facing the Sirens
by Dark Sides
Summary: She had always loved the sounds of music playing, she always played to the children. But when creatures from the sea threaten her and the children's way of life. Will she stand up or watch the children disappear forever


Aria

Have you ever heard of the story of Aria? If not we will take you to the days of Aria. The name Aria means gentle music, for what she played warmed the heart of the children. She could only be seen by the children who truly hear her music. She will meet many friends and enemies on her quest to sooth children's heart. She will save many lives with her caring heart.

Aria was a young woman, beautiful she was what filled her soul was music, love, and the caring for the children. Aria could play the all of the instrument very well, but the ones she was the greatest at were the flute, Harp, and piccolo. When she was playing to the children she heard a strange sound that drove the children to it, that sound was pleasing to Aria to. She had never heard that sound before, so she follows the children to.

Then Aria had stop for she had felt that something was wrong with the music she had heard. So she called back the children but then would not come to her, even her music would only bring some of them. So she follows the children to see where they were going to. When the children finally stop she was shock to see that they were at sea shore the children said they didn't like the sea, for it bought many strange things.

Then she heard a noise behind her she turn around to what seemed like a mix of a bird and a woman. The bird like woman started to sing to Aria, the children would hear beautiful music but all Aria hear was a curse in the animal music. The creature started to look at Aria will a question face like the song was supposed to means something to her. So the creature left and the children were wondering why they were at the sea shore. Aria told them they came her because of a strange noise they had heard.

Later that day Aria look up the creature she saw in the great book (which wasn't that great it just told people was thing were). It said that the creature was called a _Siren._ It also said that when people hear them they are drawn to the music will die because of lack of food and water. Aria knew that the Siren would come back for the children so she would have to be preparing

for war with the Sirens. Lucky she wasn't only many other musicians that care for the children like Melody she brought hope to the children, Harper he brought courage to the children, Carol she would bring love to the children, and Harmony would bring spirit to the children. So when the sirens came to take the children. They would be ready, but what was Aria coming close if she would have only she could have saved more lives.

When the time came to protect the children all of the musicians and Aria were ready to go to war. When they were getting close to the seashore the music came again but louder the children were drawn to the music, but all the musicians they hear was a curse in the song. The children were coming so they had to move fast, but they hear a growl, the ground began to shake the world. It seemed like the world we knew was going away. Out from the ground a monster came to be it was _Cerberus_, which was a three headed dog who guards the underworld. Aria had wonder who was trying to stop her for saving the children? Cerberus was ready to attack it charge at Aria. It missed Aria for Carol was shooting arrows at the beast. It charge at Carol but it stop it heard something terrible so it start to go back to the underworld and the crack in the earth closed up.

So Aria and her friends knew that sound was the sirens they had to hurry before it too late. They saw the children coming closer and closer to the sirens. Aria told her friends to get out their instrument for it was now a battle of music. Aria would play the flute, Carol would sing when she was the bells, Harmony would also play the trumpet, and Harper would also sing and play the harp. When the children hear their music they left the sirens for them. As they sat down they start to fall asleep and when they did fall asleep. They came closer to the sirens they tuned became louder as if it was a warning to the sirens. The sirens had gone for they knew Aria and the musician had won this battle, but the war had just started. That song they play to the children was the first lullaby. So this is how the Lullaby got started.


End file.
